powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tapec (Cosmo Rescue)
1= "Fireball Savior,Cosmo Leo !" |-| 2= "Dancing Savior,Pegasus Cosmo Leo !" |-| 3= "Shining Savior,Sol Cosmo Leo !" |-| 4= "Moody Savior,Luna Cosmo Leo !" |-| 5= "Stealth Savior,Eclipsis Cosmo Leo !" |-| 6= "Miracle Savior,Orion Cosmo Leo !" Tapec is Cosmo Leo, the Red Ranger of the Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue. Character History Tapec is a naïve young man with both amazing luck and a strong will from Planet Lionet in the Leo Minor System . Because of his interpersonal skills and faith in others, he becomes a key member of the Cosmo Rescue Rangers, not only helping the entire team to gather, but also helping with their personal troubles on several occasions. Apparently a man who is blissfully unaware of Gravastar's universal campaign, Tapec later learns that he is actually a refugee prince from Planet Leopan in the Leo System . This eventually resulted in Tapec becoming his homeworld's king after it is revealed that his father Gekax was supposed to be murdered by Gravastar's Vice-General Featherpent years ago. He eventually finds out, along with Ankaa, that Gekax is actually alive, but was turned into one of Darkstar's brainwashed thralls. Thanks to his fellow Cosmo Rescue Rangers, Tapec agrees with their advice that their main priority is to save the entire universe first, in order to save his father from Darkstar's control. Tapec is also a descendant of Orion, meaning he and his royal family inherited the blood of the Orion and Leo Systems. After Darkstar is defeated, Tapec resumes his travels through the universe with Emor accompanying him. Despite his amazing luck, Tapec is subjected to constellation fortune and his prowess is badly affected when receiving bad luck. His luck and spirit is actually so much stronger than his ancestors. This makes him immune from having Darkstar project the fragments of his soul for his future resurrection onto Tapec's body. Cosmo Leo Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Leo Sphere *''' Cosmo Buckle''' *Star Blaster *Constellation Weapon **Leo Sword **Taurus Axe (episode 8) Mecha *Leo Voyager *Lionet Voyager Attacks *'Regulus Crush': Cosmo Leo performs a powerful blast attack with the Star Blaster. *'All-Star Crash': Cosmo Leo performs a powerful blast attack with the Star Blaster alongside his fellow Cosmo Rescue Rangers. **'Hendecagon All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Cosmo Rescue Rangers. **'Super All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Cosmo Rescue Rangers. *'Regulus Impact': Cosmo Leo performs a powerful slash attack with the Leo Sword leaving a bunch of meteors to accompanying it. Alternately, this finisher can be used without the meteors. *'All-Star Impact': Cosmo Leo performs a supercharged energy attack with the Leo Sword alongside his fellow Cosmo Rescue Rangers. *'Double-Star Impact': Cosmo Leo performs a slash attack with the Leo Sword alongside Cosmo Phoenix. - Pegasus Cosmo Leo= Pegasus Cosmo Leo, titled the Dancing Savior, is Cosmo Leo's power-up granted by the Pegasus Sphere which arms him with the sentient body armor "Mr. Pegasus". Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Pegasus Sphere *Cosmo Buckle *Star Blaster *Leo Sword Attacks *'All-Star Pegasus Impact': Cosmo Leo performs a powerful slash attack with the Leo Sword accompanied by four other Cosmo Rescue Rangers using their Star Blasters. - Sol Cosmo Leo= Sol Cosmo Leo, titled the Shining Savior, is Cosmo Leo's power-up granted by the Eclipse Sphere Sol Mode. In this form, he is able to shine on his surroundings to the brightest with a bright light akin to sunlight, leaving little to no shadows behind. The light given off by this form also empowers Cosmo Libra, increasing his speed and agility, allowing him to deliver attacks in quick succession. Cosmo Ophiuchus is empowered as well, but the actual boost he received is yet unknown. Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Eclipse Sphere Sol Mode *Cosmo Buckle *Star Blaster *Leo Sword Attacks *'Shine Bright': Cosmo Leo shines a bright light at his enemies. He can also use this attack as a flashlight. *'SoLuna Total Eclipse': Cosmo Leo performs a powerful blast attack with the Star Blaster that takes the shape of the Sun/Moon and charges at the enemy which causes a Total Eclipse. - Luna Cosmo Leo= Luna Cosmo Leo, titled the Moody Savior, is Cosmo Leo's power-up granted by the Eclipse Sphere Luna Mode. In this form, Cosmo Leo gives off a shine akin to moonlight, which empowers Cosmo Lupus, allowing him to assume a more graceful fighting style. Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Eclipse Sphere Luna Mode *Cosmo Buckle *Star Blaster *Leo Sword Attacks *'Night Light': Cosmo Leo emits a moonlight-like glow that can increase Cosmo Lupus' power. *'SoLuna Total Eclipse': Cosmo Leo performs a powerful blast attack with the Star Blaster that takes the shape of the Sun/Moon and charges at the enemy which causes a Total Eclipse. - Eclipsis Cosmo Leo= Eclipsis Cosmo Leo, titled the Stealth Savior, is Cosmo Leo's power-up granted by the Eclipse Sphere. Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Eclipse Sphere *Cosmo Buckle *Star Blaster *Leo Sword - Orion Cosmo Leo= Orion Cosmo Leo, titled the Miracle Savior, is Cosmo Leo's ultimate form accessed through the use of the Ultimate Sphere, allowing him to combine the powers of all 12 Cosmo Rescue Rangers along with the great power of the Orion System. In this form, not only can he freely open teleporting portals in combat against his foes, he can also summon the weapons of the other Cosmo Rescue Rangers. He can even summon the giant Cosmo Spheres from Cosmo Rescue Rangers who are not available, like Cosmo Draco's and Cosmo Taurus's , in order to form Cosmo Rescue Gigazord. Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Ultimate Sphere *Star Blaster *Cosmo Buckle *Constellation Weapon **Leo Sword **Scorpius Spear **Lupus Claw **Libra Crossbow **Taurus Axe **Ophiucus Sickle ** Chamaeleon Rapier **Aquila Shot **Dorado Slasher *Dragon Cane *Cosmo Ursa's scarf *Phoenix Swordefender Mecha *Leo Voyager *Orion Battlezord **Orion Voyager **Orion Spaceship Mark II *Lionet Voyager Attacks *'Infinish Blast': **Cosmo Leo channels the power of all twelve Change Cosmo Spheres and delivers a powerful energy blast at the enemy. **Cosmo Leo channels the power of all twelve Change Cosmo Spheres and delivers a powerful energy slash with the Leo Sword at the enemy. *'Super Star Leo Galaxy' }} Ranger Keys , into Cosmo Leo. - Orion Cosmo Leo= The Orion Cosmo Leo Key is a Cosmo Rescue Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Cosmo Rescue Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one,into Orion Cosmo Leo. }} Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Tapec is portrayed by Francis M. Aguilar See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue Category:Leader Category:PR Leaders Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Constellations Category:Space Category:Cosmo Rescue Rangers Category:2020 Category:Heroes Category:PR Heroes Category:Male Ranger